Indisputable Evidence
by The American Nomad
Summary: Are Toph's eyes grey or green? Azula and Mai just can't compromise, so Mai turns to Zuko for help. Warning: AU, OOC-ness, Mai x Zuko, Mild corse language will be used in later chapters. Rated K , may go up to T in the future.


"Grey."

"Green."

"_Grey."_

"**Green!**"

I glared at Azula until she lost interest. I glared after she lost interest. I knew I was right. After all, I am the most observant out of the three of us. No way was I going to give up. It may have been a small (and stupid in the eyes of some) argument, but one loss for me meant another win for her. That most certainly would not be acceptable. Especially since we're tied.

I called Ty Lee over, and asked her the question that Azula and I were arguing about. Surely she would talk some sense in to Azula… Wait. Oh _no_. I need her siding with Azula like I need Zuko to break up with me through email again. I groaned and slammed my face into the palms of my hands, my hobo gloves cushioning the fall for my forehead. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Mai, you're crazy!" Ty Lee giggled. "Toph – Is she the blind girl in my 6th period math?" She turned back to look at Azula who nodded. She giggled again as she gave her opinion. "Yeah, her eyes are like, totally grey!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. No one was going to believe me. I doubt even Iroh would, and he's one of Toph's teachers. I stood up just before the bell rang and walked through the crowded hallway to my locker, almost bumping into the blind girl herself. I apologised as I looked intently at her eyes. They were definitely green! A pale green, but green none the less. As I put my lunch away and grabbed my books for Water Tribe Mythology – my only class together with Zuko – in which I would design my plan of attack. How I was going to make Azula believe me? I put my books down in the back corner, the seat furthest from the windows, and I placed my bag on the chair beside me. Grabbing a notepad from the front pocket, I began to jot down plans as the others filed in.

**_Option one : _**

_Bribe, no, Convince Ty Lee to side with me._

I looked at the ceiling as I thought about the plan's flaws. I knew Ty Lee wouldn't side with anyone other than herself or Azula unless a month's supply of chocolate is involved. As I calculated the chance of me getting through the week with out chocolate, (0.08% chance of survival, if you were wondering) Zuko came and – after moving my bag to the floor – sat in the chair beside me. I looked down from the ceiling just long enough to catch his eye, and then it was straight back to the notebook.

**_Option two :_**

_Convince Azula through Zuko._

I could already tell what was wrong with that. Azula considered her brother a pest, and she never listened to him. Hell, she barley acknowledged him as her brother_. _I crossed it out and began to think of a new Option Two when a Post-it note was flicked at me.

**You seem pretty focused. Somethin' on your mind?**

**- Zuko**

I looked at him. Just stared. Of course there was something on my mind! Why else would I be plotting? I grabbed a page out of the back of my notebook and I wrote what was on my mind.

_Azula is insane. Plotting against her. Nothing new._

_~ M a i_

He looked at my note and chuckled. A new Post-it was passed before our teacher (The old fart, Pakku) walked in.

**What are you two fighting about this time? Lemme guess… She stole your hobo gloves again?**

**- Zuko**

That time I giggled as the bell for class started. I wrote back smiling, something rare, especially when I'm mad.

_She thinks Toph's eyes are grey. They clearly are green. Have to think of a way to prove it to her._

_~ M a i_

As class started, Pakku began rambling about 'The Good Ol' Days' again. He had this obsession with paternalistic societies. As everyone in the class zoned out (except Jet, who also had a weird obsession) I listened in for the first time that semester (suprising, since it was almost the end of the year) …Maybe it'd help me think of a way to get through to Azula?

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've uploaded a story (and yes, I promise I'm working on my other stories) but I thought I'd post one of my drabbles to prove that I am still alive. In case you haven't already noticed, this story is AU and the characters are in high school, and the main theme is; Azula and Mai are fighting over Toph's (obviously) green eyes - something my friend and I are doing at the moment. So, you decide! Who's right? Who's wrong? (And please use facts instead of playing favourites!)

~ Kato - hime

Ps. For those who don't know what a paternalistic society is, and can't figure it out from the text, here: http: //en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Paternalism (Just delete the spaces.)


End file.
